<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a rhyme across history. by mentalstrainatdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042275">a rhyme across history.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/pseuds/mentalstrainatdawn'>mentalstrainatdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Kinda, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gladiators, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, charlie shows up too, london througout history, roxy makes a cameo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/pseuds/mentalstrainatdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A city as old as London holds countless stories. One such story carries a familiar beat. From Ancient Londinium to its Recency to its Jazz Age to present-day Kingsman Tailors, there's always a Harry, there's always an Eggsy and there's always a tale of how their love blossoms time and time again throughout the adversity of history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a rhyme across history.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Harry and Eggsy are going to die a lot in these stories. They're going to live many lives and thus will die many deaths, some happy, others not so much. But I promise you that no matter how much they suffer, this fic is not about that. They'll get a happy ending.</p><p>A/N II: There is a cohesive narrative that'll connect everything but mostly this is my self-indulgence going full throttle. It's not that deep but I hope it's that fun. </p><p>A/N III: Matthew V*ugh fight me in the Tesco's parking lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace, Harry thinks, all I want is peace. The echo of his rushed footsteps bounces through the depths of Londinium's Mithraic temple. Its lavish walls erect deep underground where Harry, one of the few higher grade members, can’t find a moment alone between the rituals and the oaths and constant initiations of their rather selective temple. He ducks between the exuberant iconographies of Mithras' bull slaying and stalks around the temple’s outer wall until he finds a small room. More like a nook with a curtain for a door, old clay bowls sit stacked and forgotten, layered with years worth of incense ash and dust. He takes this and the dampness clinging to his skin as a good enough sign that he’s truly alone before drawing out a deep, tired sigh.</p><p>It’s a bit pathetic, really. Hiding like this. He can’t recall doing such a thing even as a child. But he supposes he hasn’t been worth circling until now. Don’t be disrespectful, Harry thinks before the image of vultures fully forms in his head. After all, vultures at least wait for their meal to become a corpse before they start picking at it. </p><p>Shit. Harry hopes Mithras isn’t like the other gods and doesn’t eavesdrop. His eyes cock up instinctively when he remembers exactly whose temple he’s bullshitting his way through. </p><p>A bark of laughter pulls Harry from his worries. Freshly joined initiates pass by mere steps away, too distracted to notice their senior hiding like a guilty child. They talk about delicious seafood over at the basilica and the forum where they always serve the freshest catch from the river Tamesis. Fuelled by craving, the two quicken their pace leaving Harry’s mouth-watering at the thought of oysters and wine. Part of worshipping Mithras involves daily communal meals but Harry finds the company is so sorely lacking that he’s become creative with his absences. He can’t think of a legitimate one at the moment but he’s sure by the time he fills his belly he’ll have something elaborate enough. What’s Chester going to do? Fire him? </p><p>The basilica is perhaps one of the grandest structures Harry has ever seen. Its walls climbing high enough to near muffle the sound within. But nothing can truly contain the life it draws. Smells waft around Harry from every direction the moment he steps through the threshold. A welcoming, familiar mix of grilled fat and stale ale. But the crowd is more stifling today. Sure, the forum is always busy but today it's filled to the brim with Roman soldiers. Freshly arrived from their battles in the mainland, Harry does his best to push against the bitterness swelling in his belly.</p><p>“Harry?” He turns. Sure to have heard his name and yet there are too many faces and too much noise. “Harry!” The second call is as sharp and clear as day. He recognises that lilt before he sees the man rushing towards him.</p><p>“Merlin!”  Harry’s previous melancholy crumbles at the sight of his brother in arms. It’s been years since Harry saw him last. Long gone are their days in battle together yet Merlin remains unchanged, if only with a few more crow’s feet. They reach for a familiar hug while unable to stop smiling “Fuck me! Does this mean Rome is finally at peace?” Harry laughs after they pull away. </p><p>“For now. Hopefully long enough to show my friend what Londinium has to offer. Won’t you join us for a drink?”</p><p>“Us?” </p><p>“A friend from the ranks. He’s new to the city…" he guides them towards the shaded side of the forum’s more popular tavern. There, Harry sees a soldier trying his best to look distracted.  Eggsy!” Merlin waves at him. </p><p>He spots him before Eggsy waves back. Harry somehow knows it can’t be anyone else but the striking figure smiling as bright as the sun. With a sharp jawline and large eyes shaped by an even sharper brow, Harry thinks of the fine tools needed to sculpt something so perfect. He’s considerably younger yet Merlin calls him brother. What sort of force Eggsy must be to earn Merlin’s affection. They reach the table and at once Harry is met with shimmering Aegean Sea eyes wrinkling with a smile with a shy warmth that spreads through Harry’s belly.</p><p>“I’d like to introduce you to Harry. We used to fight together until he changed professions.” Harry appreciates the fondness in Merlin’s voice. It makes him feel missed.</p><p>“A mild way to put it.” Harry sees the inquisitive tilt to Eggsy’s head and taps his eyepatch. “They didn’t know what else to do with me after I broke.” Covered, what remains of his eye is a bitter memory of a battle gone bloody. Scabbed raw each time people stare, each time he remembers why he’s there, each time Chester reminds him. He notices Eggsy looking sad and soon changes the subject “And from what I gather, you’re… Eggsy?”</p><p>“It’s Welsh,” Eggsy adds with pride. “Rome didn’t know what to do with me either so here I am.” His defeated smile urges an empathetic raise of his cup. Rome can be rather notorious when it comes to making people a part of its empire. </p><p>“I traveled across those lands once,” Harry recalls nearly absentmindedly till he notices Eggsy perk up.</p><p>“As a soldier?” He asks. </p><p> “Long before that. I was just a child.” Memories of rolling green hills, sharp jagged rocks while mist and magic spilled through the valleys come flooding back the longer he looks at Eggsy. “I remember it being harsh but strikingly beautiful.”</p><p>“I’d love to hear about your travels.” </p><p>“Do you miss it?”</p><p>“Often,” Eggsy admits. “Even though I know I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“I’d love to see the Emperor himself try and stop me from doing that.” Merlin pipes up before he downs another swig of his cup.</p><p>“The next time you miss it be sure to stop by the temple.” Ridiculously forward but that’s not the first thing that crosses Eggsy’s mind.</p><p>“Temple?” </p><p>“Harry’s a high priest of the temple of Mithras.” Merlin extended his hand in presentation. Harry knows his friend is proud but he still can’t help notice the tease in his voice. </p><p>“Is it that easy to become so in tune with the gods?” There’s no ill will in Eggsy’s words but it’s clear that he’s quick to pick on exactly what makes Harry hide in his little closet every day. </p><p>“Only if you’re rich.” Harry sips his wine. Was it bitter or was it him?</p><p>“You earned it, Harry.” Merlin jumps into his defense regardless of the battlefield. “You mustn't be that hard on yourself.” He continues but Harry’s focus remains on Eggsy and his unreadable face. Is he judging him? The thought makes Harry take another swig of his drink in a desperate attempt to think of a far better subject.</p><p>“Roxy!” He calls out to the young woman whose always sure to keep the cups filled at her uncle’s tavern. With seemingly effortless grace, Roxy glides through the busy floor till she’s covering by his side. </p><p>“Harry! It’s been an age since you last graced us with your patronage!” Harry’s sure some philosopher once made a sombre point about barkeeps knowing you by name, but what do they know? Roxy’s lovely.</p><p>“God-worshipping is a busy affair, I'm afraid. But I’ve decided that it’s my day off on account of our new friend here. Does your father still make those delicious battered sausages?”</p><p>“Of course! And I’ll bring a bottle of wine to go with it.”</p><p>“You’re inspiring.” </p><p>“Battered sausages...” Eggsy smiles. “I suppose if I’m to be a Roman Londoner I should eat and drink like one.” He decides and Merlin raises his glass to punctuate with another gulp. All this makes Eggsy’s smile grow wider, an enthusiastic playfulness in his eyes that feel like a breeze in a stuffy room. </p><p>“Then I better make sure you enjoy all its best bits.” Harry leans back into a comfortable slouch.  </p><p>“Well if you’re a part of it then you’re off to a good start.”  Eggsy grins and Harry fears he’s become a little more undone. </p><p>-X-</p><p>“And this… mountain of a Gaul throws a boulder which was the size of a whole OTHER mountain. I mean he fuckin’  LOBS the thing like he was playing fetch with his dog!” Eggsy, now with a belly full of wine and food, excitedly recalls one of his tales in the military “There was no way we were claiming that village.”</p><p>“Sounds like you were rooting for them.” A fond observation from Harry makes Eggsy sputter for a moment, bashfully looking around. </p><p>“Guess I’m not much of a Roman…” Eggsy picks at the rim of his cup, embarrassed at his candidness. </p><p>“I’m not much of a priest. Sometimes you end up having to play the parts they give you.”</p><p>“I didn’t have much of a chance when my land was invaded.” </p><p>“Oh… Yours too?” Roxy, appearing like a shadow, is there with a refill they didn't know they needed. “So many of us get to live with the glory of being Roman citizens and yet we’ll never get to even see Rome.” She leaves at this, clearly eager to say more but pundits have begun to roll even more frequently now that the weather’s cooled. </p><p>“I saw it…” Eggsy continues, arms crossed and leaning ever so slightly forward as if sharing a cheeky secret. “Bit crowded. Saw Emperor Hadrian, too. He was tiny!” Eggsy then lifts his hand, squinting between a small gap between his forefinger and thumb, causing Harry to chuckle a laugh. </p><p>Merlin, who’d gone awfully quiet after claiming a whole bottle for himself, crashes on the table with a mood ending THUD.</p><p>“Guess he didn’t find it that funny.” Eggsy chimes.</p><p>“No, he’s just… not very good at holding his liquor.” They huff a laugh and start to hoist Merlin to a comfortable position.</p><p>Amidst the talk, more people pour in and amongst them a trio of Roman soldiers. Harry heeds them no mind but Eggsy’s demeanour changes the moment he catches sight of them. Doing a terrible job at hiding his discomfort, Eggsy turns his back to them while still struggling with Merlin but this just catches the attention of the men. Spearheaded by a one with grease plastering his hair to his face. </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Eggsy mutters.</p><p>“Friends of yours?” Harry keeps an eye on them through his peripheral. </p><p>“Oh yeah…” Eggsy’s sarcasm is dripping, “pure camaraderie.” </p><p>“OI! CELT!” The man yells with a loud snap. ”You got some fucking nerve showing your face around here!”</p><p>“Hello, Dean.” Eggsy keeps a steady smile against the oncoming eruption. </p><p>“Good evening, yes, hello. Can we help you?” Harry interjects, not much of a fan of the boorish attitude the Roman army is allowing these days. </p><p>“Shut it, old man!” Definitely not a fan. </p><p>“Only we’re simply enjoying a drink.” </p><p>“Did you not hear me?”</p><p>“And if you’re going to keep harassing my friend… ”</p><p>“I said shut up!” Harry’s prepared when Dean takes a swing at him. Easy to dodge even after so much wine, he uses the momentum and grabs Dean’s wrist, pulling down causing him to slam against the table. Rattling the contents, including Merlin, in the process. </p><p>One of Dean’s friends swings at Harry while he’s busy pinning his head to the table. But Harry’s faster and reaches for his cup, throwing it with such force that when it hits the goon square in the forehead, it knocks him cold to the floor. </p><p>“Harry, look out!” He'd forgotten about the third one now coming at him with a knife. But Eggsy, sweet Eggsy, not only warns him but also tackles the assailant to the ground, saving him.</p><p>“Mores Percutit Hominem.” Harry finishes.</p><p>“Come on!” Eggsy reaches for Harry’s robe, tugging it ever so gently “Let’s get out of here!” They each raise one of Merlin’s arm over them and rush out the tavern to the sound of pained moans at their wake. Merlin’s practically a dead weight but they keep up the pace fast until they’re far from the forum. Then and only then, do they let out relieved laughs as they gently rest Merlin and their tired selves on a lonely bench. </p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Eggsy has the gall to give an innocent lilt to his tone.</p><p>“He was furious at you. That Dean. Why?”</p><p>“Oh! Well… I did steal his chariot. ” Eggsy doesn’t sound the least bit apologetic and this tickles Harry into fondness. </p><p>“To impress a girl, perhaps?” He laughs.</p><p>“What?” Eggsy gets all flustered but not nearly as playful as Harry hoped. “No! I only took it because he’s horrible to his horses. I don’t… I don’t do that.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Impress girls… It doesn’t matter, I best take Merlin back to the barracks.” Eggsy crouches and manages to get Merlin to stand on his feet, but it’s a slow ordeal as they make their way down the road. It’s late now and even Harry stays quiet, he overstepped his mark and he can’t even blame the alcohol. Not really. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I hope those horses felt just as happy in your company as I did. Sleep well, Eggsy.” They parted ways that night with something lingering, something heavy in the air, like clouds full of oncoming rain. </p><p>~X~</p><p>The next day Harry feels the hangover with the strength of a hundred stolen chariots but he pushes on regardless. Doing his best to avoid Chester, surely with an opinion or two about disappearing, and drifting into memories of Eggsy’s many smiles. Right up until the end where he had to fuck it up out of sheer insecurity.</p><p>Harry reaches the temple, a short distance from his modest yet comfortable home, and finds Merlin standing outside. More like leaning pathetically in the shadows but he hides it very well. </p><p>“We’re too old for such adventures.” Merlin bemoans while Harry gives a sage nod of agreement. In their youths as young roman cadets, the two got into plenty of trouble because one feels utterly indestructible when so young. Nothing like a few battles and the whittling of comrades to mellow that out. But even with their lessened drinking days, Merlin will still vow to never do so much again. Harry forgot how much he missed that song and dance.  </p><p>“Good morning gentlemen.” Chester’s greeting cuts through the conversation like ice. Harry doesn’t know when he showed up but god does he hate it when he does… that. “Harry, I didn’t see you yesterday during evening prayers.” Chester doesn’t ask, of course. </p><p>“Oh, that’s my fault.” Merlin interjects trying his best to ease the obvious tension “I coaxed Harry to join me for old times’ sake.” It’s only then that Chester acknowledges Merlin’s presence. Chester never really liked him, then again Chester never really liked anyone. </p><p>“Did you now... So good to see Rome’s finest back in the city.” With a turn to his head, Chester officially dismisses Merlin whose aware enough to not be around Chester unless necessary.</p><p>“Find me later, Harry. You need to. Eggsy won’t stop talking about you!” He leaves. The bastard. With that hanging in the air Harry’s thankful for the playful jest. It’ll make the day feel less like a drag.</p><p>“Sorry to cut your leisure time short.”Chester continues unbothered. “But the matter is quite important.”</p><p>“How can I serve our Lord Mithras”  </p><p>“The Digby house have paid good coin for their son to be initiated and have even granted us extra if you led the ceremony.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“First of all, because it’s an honour to do so. Second, he’s to join the Legion.” </p><p>“Ah yes, of course. I hope that my years of service will add potency to the blessing.” When Harry was near fatally injured, Chester was the one who found a place for him. Gave him a sense of purpose and routine and perhaps the chance to connect with a new God. But little did Harry realise the sense of belonging also comes with being paraded in front of any family Chester wanted favour from. After all, not many temples can boast of having one of the Emperor’s Legion serving under them. Much to Chester's dismay, Harry shows his displeasure through the simple act of being difficult every step of the way. They both gain and lose from this arrangement. How pointless. Harry realises. </p><p>The initiation is a mess. Digby, while young and strong and full of money to spend, hadn’t bothered learning any of the psalms. And when Harry took it upon himself to lead the initiation so they can just bloody get on with it, Digby threw enough of a fit for Chester to reprimand him later. All in all Harry’s ready for a drink and to leave that side of his life behind for the rest of the day. </p><p>~X~</p><p>Sometimes as a high priest, Harry is caught unawares by the outside world. The Temple of Mithras can be rather insular and with the catastrophic initiation taking up the entire morning and most of the afternoon, the city is well and truly abloom with people by the time he’s able to step into the sun and head towards the forum. It’s a blissfully short walk in such a heat and Harry’s soon thinking about the many ways he’ll quench his thirst.  </p><p>A thirst entirely forgotten when he sees Eggsy. Lazily leaning over a high table just so that Harry’s gaze follows the curves of his back like a beautiful horizon line. Doing his best to not let his eyes wander too far…</p><p>“Harry!” Merlin calls him over, causing Eggsy to look over until their eyes meet. There’s a sudden flash of joy on his face that makes his old heart flip. He likes thinking that Eggsy is happy to see him. </p><p>“Seems busier than usual doesn’t it?” Harry gasps when he finally manages to fight through the throng of people. </p><p>“Harry, really… you live here and you don’t know?” Merlin’s already pouring Harry a cup of wine.  </p><p>“One gets so lost in being a devout worshipper of Mithras” Merlin scoffs a laugh at this, always been very good at seeing right through him. </p><p>“Londinium’s being graced with the visit of Emperor Hadrian himself!” Merlin boasts.</p><p>“I heard he’s very small.” Harry deadpans, making Eggsy giggle into his drink and, in turn, making Harry’s heart flutter. Perhaps he’s not entirely upset at him after all. </p><p>“Harry… you’ve seen him. Up close. Many times.” Merlin reminds him as if his memory has regressed for some nonsensical reason.</p><p>“Oh?” Eggsy’s cocking his eyebrow now, hoping this means he’s more amused and less upset at Harry failing to mention such a thing when Eggsy was mouthing off about Rome.  </p><p>“Harry here was part of Rome’s Legion. The Emperor’s Elite!” He almost sounds proud before he turns a pointing finger at Harry “Whose visit, need I remind you, means the games are on so come on!” He stands so suddenly it makes both Harry and Eggsy jump. “We need to find good seats otherwise it’s not worth it!”  He rushes them to finish their drinks before they make their way towards the exit. </p><p>“Gladiators? Really? Come on, Merlin that’s incredibly droll…” Perhaps its a personal reaction to living a lifetime of battle. But unlike Merlin, Harry doesn’t find spectating bloodshed an acceptable replacement for the real thing. Or coping with it for that matter.</p><p>“Eggsy’ never seen one!” Merlin justifies but Eggsy says nothing to this. Keeping distant as Merlin leads along the sea of people all flowing to the amphitheatre north of the city. The stalls are heaving by the time they get there and Harry’s ready to give up, hoping to in fact, but Merlin manages to squeeze them into a spot relatively close to the arena. </p><p>The games are always an excessively violent affair. Champion battles always come with entertainment and flair but most times it involves pitting them against waves of people who have never lifted a weapon in their life. And those who have are at a tragic disadvantage. Prisoners of war, convicts, even slaves foolish enough to stand up to their master, all end up in the sandy pit with a rusty sword and their wits. Rarely do any of them survive. </p><p>“So it’s true about Roman’s finding pleasure in pain.” Eggsy’s words come out numb, his eyes ablaze at the hopelessness of the fodder for the Romans. “You lot are a bit much sometimes.”</p><p>“You really don’t consider yourself one?” </p><p>“If it means enjoying this?” Harry knows there’s no accusation in Eggsy’s question but also knows he’s not looking for an answer to the obvious. But a hot flash of self-awareness still hits Harry like a hilt and it’s not the first time. Throughout the years he's learned to push it down, ignore the bloodlust that runs through the Roman Empire. But witnessing Eggsy so viscerally, visibly unhappy isn’t something Harry can so easily push away.</p><p>There’s only one prisoner left now. A bag of bones of a man with long hair in braids and the crowd wants him dead. Eggsy remains still as stone until the moment the fleeing Celt is cut down. The audience, from the furthest benches to the cushioned seats of the royal box, roar to their feet. Amidst the chaotic delight Eggsy starts to sneak away. Harry’s instinct is to chase after Eggsy before he loses him. </p><p>“Wait!” Harry calls out but it’s only when they reach the outer courtyard, where he pauses to take his breath, that Eggsy stops.</p><p>“Please don’t ask me to go back in there...” Eggsy’s voice is shaking, he’s so mad he can’t even look Harry in the eye and it feels like a fist crushing his heart.</p><p>“No! No, I wouldn’t!” Harry pleads. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. Wasn’t your idea.” The cheers start again with an almighty furor “Can’t believe Merlin likes that sort of thing…” Eggsy spits.</p><p>“Don’t hold it against him. It’s easy to lose perspective when you’re so close to it.”</p><p>“I’ve been through battles for ten years and I still can’t see the fun…”  </p><p>Another sudden uproar from within the amphitheatre causes both to pause for a moment. </p><p>“Come on, I know a far more peaceful place to go if you’d come with me.” The echoes continue in the background, pulling Eggsy away from him for a moment before finally, Eggsy’s emerald eyes look at him. </p><p>“Anywhere but here.” </p><p>It’s all Harry needs. </p><p>Even with the amphitheatre filled to the brim, Harry and Eggsy still have to go against a stream of Londoners crowding the streets. By the time they reach the western wall Harry’s robe is clinging to his back with sweat and Eggsy’s cheeks have become a beautiful shade of pink. </p><p>“We’re nearly there. I hope I haven’t worn you out already!” Harry can’t help but smile, just a little, at seeing Eggsy so flushed. </p><p>“I thought we were just getting started.” Eggsy retorts with just as cheeky a grin. </p><p>Farther west they go until they reach the edge of a thick forest. Where Eggsy’s pace picks to a skip the moment he’s under the shaded canopy of trees. </p><p>“You forget how much you miss the fresh air when you’re in the city.” Eggsy takes a deep, contented breath. </p><p>“I couldn’t agree more, which is why I find this spot to be particularly special.” Hidden behind hostile rocks that Eggsy wastes no time in climbing and a thick brush of nettles and ivy sits a river bend. Partially shaded in the forest, there’s little fish to catch and dangerously rocky around the edges, but watching the sun dance around its surface, waves breaking it just enough to make it look like a flow of diamonds.</p><p>“And here we are!"</p><p>"It's beautiful. It almost feels like home.." Eggsy gasps.</p><p>"Pity… I should have brought some wine.” Harry barely finishes his sigh when he notices Eggsy pull out a small, flat flask “Did you steal that from Merlin?” </p><p>“I’m a terrible friend.” Eggsy smiles.</p><p>“Well don’t carry that burden alone, share a drop.” The wine feels refreshing against his lips and as he lets out a heartfelt sigh, then notices Eggsy watching him, watching his lips before he looks away in a frightened moment when Harry catches him.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m making you miss the festivities…” Eggsy’s looking along the stream now. Harry’s gaze follows as he throws a rock towards the river bend. </p><p>“I prefer it here. I used to visit often, sometimes with Merlin, but it’s been an age since I last stopped by.” Cooled now from the walk, Harry closes his eyes for a brief moment to relish every feeling against his flesh. </p><p>“Then why not make the most of it?” Harry can hear the smile in Eggsy’s voice without seeing it, but he still opens his eyes just to catch a glimpse of the playfulness on his lips before bounding towards the stream. </p><p>With one swift movement, Eggsy pulls his robes and throws them over his head. Thread and leather land on the grass neglected. But Harry is fixed on the blessing now splashing in the water below. What a sight, to see Eggsy’s beautiful form looking like a painting of ancient myths. Feeling like he understands those who are enraptured at something so divine. Eggsy wears the river with effortless elegance, the sun shining on his wet hair like the crown Harry knows he deserves. </p><p>It’s an odd feeling, to be captivated by something so sweet. Harry never thought a thing was possible until the sound of Eggsy’s laughter, mingling with the constant river flow, beckons Harry. He allows himself to follow, to steal glances at the handsome nakedness before him. Sure there was a beauty in his youth but also in the scars of the countless muddy battles Eggsy’s endured. The sight of each one making Harry’s heart race a little more. </p><p>“I’m not going to lure you in, you know...” Eggsy’s now lying on a deep end of the mellow stream. Deep enough to be submerged, not enough to hide the goosebumps dancing across his honey skin. “But it really is lovely…”</p><p>It is indeed… And still, Harry takes his time to undo the buckles of his sash, to let it fall around him till a pool of fabric lips at the water. He stands there for a moment, suddenly aware of how vulnerable it is to be naked in front of someone that, Harry finds himself unwilling to deny, he likes an awful lot. But he also notices the way Eggsy bites his bottom lip, it’s only for a moment but it’s enough to boost Harry with enough confidence to slide into the (absolutely fucking freezing) water. It feels nice after a while, cool and a welcome change from the stagnant waters of the city. </p><p>Harry can feel Eggsy’s eyes on his nakedness every moment he spent swimming. And god does he love it. He loves how Eggsy doesn’t even try to hide it. Does this mean Harry is free to gaze upon such a sight? Eggsy dives, swimming circles around him before emerging just enough to splash Harry. They both laugh and give chase. Both like a fish to water, it’s not long before Harry’s long legs catch up to Eggsy. Arms on his shoulders and pulling Eggsy close… close enough to…</p><p>“You fucking BASTARDS!” </p><p>Merlin’s cursing rouses the very birds into flight. “You leave me behind, disappear and steal my fucking WINE?” Merlin grumbles his way down the rocky terrain with little effort but still involving enough flailing purely because he’s that pissed.</p><p>“How did he find this place?” Eggsy whispers while doing his best to not sounding incredibly embarrassed. And failing. </p><p>“Well, he was the one who discovered it.”</p><p>“Ah..”</p><p>They’re apologetic, of course. Eggsy most of all and luckily they have enough wine to keep Merlin’s annoyance somewhat at bay. He takes a swig and finds a shady corner by the river. </p><p>“Don’t mind me, you two can continue as you were.” Merlin insists but whatever magic the caught before has now dissipated. Merlin isn’t too angry with them to at least share the rest of his wine and company. The talk soon turns to work, to battle, to harsh lands they never knew existed.</p><p>“Why?” Eggsy asks. “Why do we just keep spreading out?” </p><p>“Because we can, I suppose…” is the only answer Merlin can provide. </p><p>The day ends much like it had the time before. With so much lingering between them that when it’s time for Eggsy and Harry to part ways they’re left unsure of the state of things left unsaid. The moment never feels quite right and Harry’s isn’t one for wasting them. </p><p>~X~</p><p>“He will say ‘who is the father?’” Harry lets Chester’s voice through the main temple hall. His morning duties begin with assisting with the initiation of one called Charlie who has so far parroted the line with a shocking lack of enthusiasm.  “The one who begets everything” He continues. Harry proceeds as usual, he lights the incense, he hears the psalms, he notices Eggsy. Wait. EGSSY? </p><p>“And h-he will say how um… and how did… wait. Sorry.” Charlie has just noticed him too. </p><p>“Who are you!?” And now Chester notices him, in fact, everyone notices Eggsy at this point and Eggsy manages to take it with incredible grace by smiling and doing his best to not act like he just walked into a cult ritual. </p><p>“Oh!” He straightens himself. “Um… I was… I was just looking for some enlightenment? Or is it invite-only?” </p><p>“What is the meaning of this? How dare you!” Chester’s starting to get rather red in the face and Harry knows when the opportunity presents itself. </p><p>“I’ll take care of this, Chester!” Harry’s practically skipping over steps off the altar before Chester can object and nudges Eggsy away from the room. </p><p>“I’m desperate to know why you’re here,” Harry whispers doing his best to resist a smile until he realises he has no reason to fight such a thing. He’s absolutely delighted to see Eggsy, after all. </p><p>“I like you, Harry. I wanted to see you again.” The matter of fact manner of Eggsy’s sentimentality takes Harry by surprise for a brief moment. Like it’s the most natural thing in the world to visit Harry. To like Harry. </p><p>“So you decided to swagger into a secret temple looking for me?”</p><p>“…Yes. Are you mad?”</p><p>“Fuck no! I’m relieved… Shit!" It’s Chester’s footsteps Harry hears first, the stride remarkably familiar and in such a hurry that he’s sure Chester’s ready to burst. “This way!” Harry offers his hand and Eggsy takes it with a squeeze before Harry leads them around the back of the temple and towards Harry’s little forgotten room. The musty bowls remain untouched, the layer of dust undisturbed, the empty stillness disturbed by the rush of the two men panting in relief. They share a chuckle and linger closer...</p><p>A moment later Eggsy's pressing his lips against Harry's with explosive longing. The feeling of Eggsy pulling on his robes to keep him closer is enough of an incentive for Harry to deepen the kiss. He's soon pressing Eggsy so hard against the wall a small gasp that escapes his lips.</p><p>“Sorry…” but Eggsy just shakes his head and huffs a smile. </p><p>“You’re strong…” Eggsy whispers into Harry’s ear and he tugs his lobe with his teeth. </p><p>It drives Harry so hungry he kisses Eggsy again, desperate to taste that smile and getting the warm, soft return of Eggsy’s lips. It’s not until he hears Eggsy moan that Harry realises how hard Eggsy's cock has swollen. </p><p>“Please fuck me...” Eggsy pleads into their kiss.  </p><p>“So polite… but I don’t-“ Before Harry can gasp out any more sass, Eggsy pulls away just enough produces a small container from his robes. Even in the darkness, Harry can see the lid slick with oil and the thought of Eggsy coming so… prepared riles Harry just right. </p><p>“So many surprises under there…” Harry growls, his hands reaching for Eggsy’s thighs. His fingers feeling nothing but softness the higher they slide while Eggsy pops the cork with a deft flick of the thumb. </p><p>“Want to find others?” He winks and Harry becomes utterly undone. Faster than the robes that now pool at their feet. </p><p>It feels so good to finally slide inside Eggsy. Harry’s hands grab on to those smooth hips for dear life the moment Eggsy’s arse begins to slap against him.  His cock throbbing with the need to thrust so deep it pushes gasps out of Eggsy’s sweet little mouth. Harry presses Eggsy against the wall, testing his flexibility, he lifts one of Eggsy’s legs just high enough that when he buries himself to the hilt he knows he’s hit Eggsy’s sweet spot hard enough to make his darling come. But Harry’s greedy and wantonly kisses Eggsy through his climax lavishing the taste of those moans.</p><p>But Harry wants more, he flips Eggsy to face him. To desperately kiss him and steal a bite on his neck. Eggsy gasps but it just makes him grip tighter on to Harry and it’s the straw that breaks his back It’s only then that Harry comes, pulling out to watch droplets of his seed scattering all across Eggsy’s chest. The thought of covering Eggsy with him makes Harry’s cock twitch in wanting. But between the gasps of the aftermath of his climax Harry sees the way Eggsy’s been rubbed raw by him, by the wall, by the sheer desire that swept him. Immediately Harry changes. He pulls Eggsy from the wall, Cocoons him in a hug as he sits on the floor. Placing Eggsy on his lap and starts adoringly brushing the hair from Eggsy's sweat covered brow. </p><p>“What a gentle tiger you are” Eggsy coos pleasantly pulling Harry close for a cuddle “Let's just sit here a moment, that’s all I need.” </p><p>~X~ </p><p>The walls are damp and the air is thick with heat and sweat. The ground feels hard and the space is cramped. Yet Harry can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. Sitting on the floor and hiding from the world with Eggsy, glowing, lying against his chest and nestled between Harry’s legs. He peppers kisses along Harry’s neck while Harry lets their fingers intertwine. </p><p>“You really hate it here, don’t you?” Harry isn’t even surprised by Eggsy’s weighted comment </p><p>“It’s not that bad. It’s very much a boy’s club, much like my days in the legion. Without the camaraderie of course, or the thrill, or pride in your work.”</p><p>“Sounds like a smooth transition.”</p><p>“You must think me very pampered.” Eggsy cups Harry’s face, his thumb gliding gently over his scarred eye almost in defiance.</p><p>“I think it's like you said... This Great Roman Empire… just doesn’t know what to do with us.” </p><p>~X~</p><p>The summer becomes something entirely different with Eggsy by his side. Whatever song and dance Chester makes him go through that day he knows that Eggsy, his sweet Eggsy, will be waiting for him at the end of it. At first, he would wait outside the temple. It could be very late at night and Eggsy somehow still would be there with a smile just for him. But Chester only made his distaste known each time he’d see Eggsy and drop names like ‘pet’ and ‘toy’. Eggsy would tell Harry about this much later when curled in the aftermath of their lovemaking, and Eggsy tries to keep it in good humour. </p><p>“Why does he get so mad at the thought of me liking you?” It made Eggsy sad and Harry could see that. </p><p>So a new arrangement is made and now Eggsy waits for Harry in their secret woods. Their own personal Elysium where Harry finds Eggsy waiting. Every time. </p><p>“You’re late!” Eggsy pouts but still rushes to kiss him. </p><p>“I’m always late in your eyes”</p><p>“Because every moment without you feels like I’m waiting for you to come back!” He kisses Harry underneath their favourite tree. Where Eggsy, a vision, is soon bouncing naked on Harry’s cock once again and adoring Harry all over like he’s someone to be worshipped. Harry feels every tension inside him melt at such a touch, at such tenderness. </p><p>“I uh… there’s something I’ve been making.” Eggsy breaks afterglow silence with a shy whisper. Breaking away from Harry’s embrace, he pulls something wrapped from his cloak and keeps it protectively close to his chest until he's back in the crook of Harry's arm. “It’s for you.” The gift is small and wrapped in a simple cloth but even so, Harry handles it with care, taking his time to let the item roll off the wrapping until he’s holding a wooden spoon. </p><p>“It’s beautiful…” the spoon is small but heavy on his palm. He caresses the large heart at the end of the handle, urged to feel the smoothness of Eggsy’s handiwork, then slides his fingers down the curves where two threads of wood intertwine making the handle. Detailed with small leaves all leading to an elegantly etched butterfly.</p><p>“It’s a love spoon.” Eggsy edges closer, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder, “where I come from we have a tradition to carve a spoon as a gift for our beloved.”</p><p>“You see me as your beloved?”</p><p>“Only if you want it... Want… me.” Harry holds the gift close to his heart. Beloved. He likes the way it feels on his tongue. Much like the touch of the spoon, every detail carved just for them. </p><p>“'Have' you? Eggsy, no matter what happens now you’ll always have that part of my heart carved just for you.”</p><p>There are tears in their lovemaking that night. They stay late to watch the stars and let their nakedness dance in the moonlight.</p><p>“I’m just happy…” Eggsy proclaims when Harry kisses those tease away. Harry knows the feeling. That swelling in one’s chest that’s so close to bursting it hurts. And yet, he would make that feeling last forever if given a chance. He would make all this last forever because life just… doesn’t. </p><p>~X~ </p><p>The days are getting shorter now and the rising winds bring the cooler weather. Much remains the same above and below ground between Harry’s Elysium and his temple. Although with the fresh focus of Eggsy and his affection, Harry’s duties have suffered somewhat of a hit but few of the members there seem to give much notice. Yet Harry can see the pressure building up on Chester. He often tells Eggsy how he wishes Chester would just boil over, perhaps then…</p><p>“You have a chance to break free?” Eggsy finishes with a knowing smile. </p><p>Today is different. Today fellow members rush to Harry telling him to watch out, that Chester’s on a warpath, leading Harry to ready himself all day. Tensing his body for a blow that he anticipates for so long that he’s exhausted come nightfall. Lulled into a confidence that Harry’s avoided Chester for another day, he’s about to make the crawl back to the surface when Chester corners him, blocking his exit with a large fake grin. </p><p>“Harry!” He acts with dishonest surprise at the sight of him. “I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment.” Harry’s been playing this game long enough to know he has no say how Chester acts upon his wonderings…</p><p>“Of course, Chester.” </p><p>“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking recently, you see. Watching you fraternise with that *boy* brought up memories of my younger days.” Chester continues, not the approach Harry’s been expecting as his senior guides them both in a small stroll towards the altar room. “Back when I was a rootless young man with little sense of purpose.”</p><p>Harry says nothing.  even with this passive-aggressive jab he’s well trained in the art of knowing when to remain silent.  </p><p>“And then I remembered what put me on the right path." He pauses for effect. Or for Harry to ask but either way a beat later he continues "It was the promise of a legacy.” Chester feels very proud, even now. Harry can tell. </p><p>“I don’t think I understand…” </p><p>“Harry… Having something beautiful to play with is all very well and fun. But you’re a Man of Mithras and should be showing signs of more maturity.” His throat feels tight with the bile rising from the pit of his stomach. It’s easy to keep calm amidst such hostile situations but the raging river flowing underneath Harry’s icy demeanour could knock Chester dead. A violent thought about someone as powerful as him, but the more disparaging comments Chester makes towards Harry, his happiness and Eggsy, the more justified he feels. </p><p>“What sort of signs would you have me show?” Deep breaths, it’ll be over soon. Harry complies along, intending to ignore whatever sagely advice Chester feels entitled to give. </p><p>“You’d make a fine husband for my daughter Poppy.”</p><p>Right until fucking now, that is. </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“It’s alright, I know it’s an overwhelming thought. But it's a step in the right direction.” Chester’s shows his teeth in his smile, ignoring Harry’s visible disbelief. </p><p>“A step for who in what direction?” Harry’s shock makes way for distrust. He expected Chester to give him the boot not to shackle them together and fling them both down the river. </p><p>“A man of your status needs something to live for. You need to strengthen your name. Our name. Considering how much I helped you after your shameful defeat in battle. The name of your future sons.” And there it is… all one giant strategic fall straight to the top. This is what it was all leading up to.</p><p>“Is serving a god not enough for you, Chester?” Harry tilts his head, adding to the mock confusion while Chester is taken so aback he doesn’t even try to hide how pissed he’s getting. </p><p>“We must always strive to better ourselves. Now, what do you think of my proposal?” He replies getting more impatient with every word. </p><p>“I think I’m going to decline it, Chester. I’m not really striving for a legacy.” </p><p>“...Excuse me?” </p><p>“There are far better suiters with a bigger name than my own.”</p><p>“Do you really intend to keep up such childish whims while serving under this temple?!”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m not good enough to be a part of it?” It’s so clear to Harry, like a flash of light that spans enough of an eternity to let him see up close. Almost blasphemous in such a place but he truly believes that he can be shamed out of Londinium itself and he’d still be happier than worshipping under Chester’s watchful eye. It’s what happens when one tastes something better. Eggsy is something better. </p><p>“I’m saying you best be wary of who you turn into enemies.” Chester doesn’t erupt. He doesn’t yell or tear the temple down. The coldness that comes from him is far more frightening and it sends a shiver through his spine. This was not his intention. </p><p>“My choices are not to make enemies, Chester.”</p><p>“You’ve slacked on your duties and flaunt that barbaric soldier you chose over my daughter, over my family. There’s only so much humiliation one is willing to take, Harry…” </p><p>“And yet I don’t feel threatened enough to be swayed. Goodbye, Chester.”  Harry pushes past him, causing a string of curses to spew from him from across the hall. </p><p>“May you and your little whore know nothing but misery the moment you step away from Mithras’ light.” There’s something about the way Chester mentions Eggsy that makes Harry pause. Why he insists on involving him when his grudge is against Harry he’ll never know but the seething anger Harry feels has to go somewhere. </p><p>“I fear for Mithras. What’s to become of his house with worshippers like you?”  Harry severs the bond and keeps walking. Making sure to never look back again. </p><p>~X~</p><p>Harry finds himself in a haze only achieved by giving up everything in the blink of an eye. The reality of it all feels so precarious he doesn’t recall how he reached Elysium, but the soft, tall grass brushing against his legs pull him to the new world he’s carved for himself. There’s a freedom in his chest that makes him feel unstoppable and giddy to tell Eggsy. While he waits, Harry decides to dip his feet in the river. Beckoned by the shimmering pearls dancing across its surface. He lets the refreshing current rush through him and imagines of the waters taking away the remains of an old life he won’t even miss. </p><p>Hours pass and there’s still no sign of Eggsy. Harry tries to brush this off as impatience but the sun has long since set and Harry’s concern begins to raise to alarm when Chester’s threat bounces in his head like a cursed echo. It doesn’t take long for Harry to climb back through the rough needles, scratching and prickling himself without much coordination or control, just desperate to get to Eggsy.</p><p>“Harry!” Eggsy appears. There, halfway across the painful nettles as if he knew Harry is desperate to find him, he rushes into Harry’s arms, where Harry can feel Eggsy’s heart racing against his chest. </p><p>“Oh Eggsy! Are you alright? Are you hurt??” </p><p>“Merlin’s missing! He didn’t report for duty and now no one’s seen him! Harry this really isn’t like him!” </p><p>“No. It isn’t.” That fear in his chest contorts once again “Come on! Let’s look together.” </p><p>~x~</p><p>By the time Harry and Eggsy return to the city centre the streets have thinned to near empty, nobody’s there to see them panting and panicked without a clue where to go next. But when Harry sees the roof of that buiding, looming over the distance just so, he knows where to start. He leads them till they’re once again at the entrance to the temple of Mithras. Harry remembers reading stories of tragic heroes going deep into the bowels of the underworld for one noble deed or another. He doesn’t feel like there’s anything noble about this. He could be wrong. Why would Chester know where Merlin is? It doesn’t stop him from venturing forward. Eggsy does, though. </p><p>“Harry. I don’t like this…” he grabs Harry’s wrist and squeezes it but doesn’t move. </p><p>“I don’ like itt either. But I’m scared for Merlin…” Eggsy says nothing to this and loosens his grip to follow Harry silently as they venture deeper through the darkness, slowly reaching the brightness beyond.</p><p>It’s empty when they get there but every torch leading up to the altar is aglow. And there, strewn across the marble stairs, lies Merlin. Dying as his blood falls deep crimson from his wounded neck. </p><p>“MERLIN!”Eggsy cries out as the two lunge for their friend. Still gasping, grabbing at his throat while Harry desperately adds pressure with the strength Merlin no longer has. His hands, robes, everything soon stained with the nightmarish ooze. </p><p>“…Ch…” Merlin chokes through glazed-over eyes. </p><p>“Don’t talk now. Just stay awake!” Harry commands while Eggsy tears strips of cloth from his robe and helps press it against the wound. </p><p>“I’ll get help!” Eggsy’s voice is shaking but he’s on his feet. </p><p>“… st…” Merlin continues to fight the words out. He knows, Harry realises, Merlin knows who did this. </p><p>A commotion is heard before Eggsy gets very far because, by some brilliantly weaved luck, Chester shows up blocking the exit to the outside world with half a dozen of Londinium’s finest. </p><p>“I told you I heard a scream!” Chester aims an accusatory finger at Eggsy and Harry in their blood-soaked set up. Harry runs cold at the thought of what Chester ’s done. At the lengths he’s reached.  “They’ve murdered one of the Emperor’s Legion!” </p><p>The scuffle that follows leads to Harry dropping Merlin on the stairs making his friend groan painfully. Harry smears blood all over the faces of guards who dare pull him away but he still ends with two guards pinning his arms behind him. </p><p>“You fucking monster!” Eggsy fights back. Even physically but by now they’re well and truly restrained. “You set this up from the beginning!” </p><p>“Take them away!” Chester barks. </p><p>“We didn’t do anything!” Eggsy’s voice breaks in desperation. </p><p>“Don’t listen to him!” </p><p>“I’m part of the Emperor’s milita-“</p><p>“You have no power here, boy!”</p><p>“The weapon!” Harry cuts through their fighting, freezing everything for a brief moment. “If we did it then where’s the weapon!” No knife. No sword. Neither Harry or Eggsy are armed. The guards will listen, surely…</p><p>“Very astute…” Chester’s voice goes cold again, almost too quiet to hear. He makes his way towards a guard posted at the altar room doorway. Well trained, the guard keeps still while Chester unsheathes his sword from him and walks away. Chester’s control over every armed man in the room is stifling and with sword in hand, he sways closer in Harry’s direction. </p><p>The smile never leaves Chester as he impales Harry. The pain burying in his side knocks Harry breathless and in his last conscious moments, his mind tells him how little it all mattered. Any of this, how quickly it can all be taken by the whim of some forgettable cretin. Chester drops the sword to the ground. It bounces once before landing in the inky red blood smeared all over the stone. </p><p>“There it is.” </p><p>But then he hears Eggsy cry out for him. The despair in his voice makes Harry think, before the world goes black, how much he wants to comfort Eggsy and tell him that everything will be alright…</p><p>~x~</p><p>The seasons roll through Londinium and the city grows even more by the time a fresh summer blooms anew. A whole string of gladiator games  welcome the good weather and people are soon picking favourites amongst the champions. Before the first round of the day even begins, there’s already crowds desperate to steal a glance at their hero beyond the amphitheatre wall. Some get to sneak through (especially if they know the right people). Some such a young woman who rushes past the multitude covering her face as best she can.</p><p>“Harry!” Roxy calls through a barred window and into the lower cell where the up and coming champions, the newer batch who just happen to survive thus far, linger until their next match. “Harry!” She calls again and this time a figure rouses from the shadows towards the light. </p><p>“Roxy!” Harry’s voice sounds foreignly hoarse even to himself. Then again there’s a lot that’s become foreign to him and can tell by the way Roxy’s eyes' look upon him with such sadness. He’s tired and broken from the brutality that’s kept him alive. Gone are his fine robes. Covered in scars, old and new. Filthy with sweat and sand. He’s surprised Roxy ever recognised him at all back when she found him. “It always brightens my day to see you. What news of the outside world? Have you found Eggsy?” He always asks. </p><p>“No.” She always tells him with a sombre shake of her head “I’m sorry, Harry. I rarely bring you joyful news.” She reaches through the bars down into the darkness for his hand. Harry grasps it, grateful for the simple human gesture that he’s long since forgotten. “I do bring a glimmer of light this time, though.” Roxy pulls back just enough to look away. Harry can’t see who she’s gesturing to but moments later, when the figure uncovers their hood, Harry can feel his heart stop. </p><p>“Merlin!?” He gasps in relief and reaches out to his friend. Merlin takes his hand so tightly that the pressure is a reassuring way to know Merlin's no spectre. Harry’s not being haunted by those he failed. Merlin’s alive. He survived. </p><p>“Chester left him for dead.” Roxy explains as Merlin exposes the violent scar across his neck. “His voice never healed.”</p><p>“But you’re alive! All this time I thought…” Harry can’t finish the sentence. It’s too much of a relief. Merlin rests his other hand On Harry’s grip and squeezes that one, too. “Does Chester know?” Harry panics. Merlin shakes his head. </p><p>“But his reach is extending with each friend that joins his temple.” Harry can tell Roxy’s struggling to find the words to her weighted thoughts. </p><p>“We’re going to get you out, Harry and we’re going to fin-“</p><p>“No.” Harry looks at them both before he pulls back from the window “I’m doomed and tired of dragging others with me. I’ll find Eggsy even if I have to earn it through bloodshed.” Roxy says nothing for the longest time and Merlin doesn’t look away from his friend. Unblinking, Merlin’s gaze always felt like he could see right through Harry. But this time Harry has nothing to hide, no matter how deeply he digs, Harry’s determined. At the weight of his friend’s words, Merlin eventually reaches into his sleeve to pull something out. </p><p>“It’s yours, isn’t it?” Roxy says as Merlin produces Harry’s love spoon. </p><p>“I thought I’d lost it…” He gasps. When he woke from that night he’d already been stripped of everything. Literally everything. And fed to the wolves. The spoon doesn’t look nearly as perfect as that day by the river, the shine is faded and the surface scratched but it’s in one piece and that… that’s also a comfort.  “Keep it safe for me.” Harry pushes the spoon back. “It won't last if I keep it and… I’d like something of ours to last.” Harry’s throat tightens with yearning when Merlin puts the spoon away again. Desperate to grab it. Cling to it. As if Eggsy himself was carved in the wood. </p><p>"The games are about to start.” Roxy looks back to the main street, the crowd is going wild. Things are picking up. “We must go…” She kneels back down again and reaches for a brief embrace, as good as they can through the window. Harry’s good at holding back his tears. He keeps his sadness contained even when he sees tears streaming down Roxy’s face. Merlin’s just as disciplined when it’s their turn to part ways but it doesn’t make it any easier on Harry’s broken heart. It screams for them to stay, to not leave him. He’s alone against monsters and even his shining light, his Eggsy, has left him. </p><p>But then Harry remembers the scar on Merlin’s neck and knows he can’t ask him, he can’t ask anyone, to stay in the pit with him. So he watches Merlin and Roxy walk away, he hopes they turn to look back one last time but they disappear into the crowd without as much as a glance. It’s for the best. All of this… it’s for the best. </p><p>~X~</p><p>Harry’s become quite famous during his time in the gladiator ring. He’s sure Chester never expected him to make it this far but that doesn’t stop Harry from fighting back long enough. For what? The hopes to buy his freedom? To find Eggsy? He thought so at first. Now he doesn’t know how many times he can face Chester watching him from the stands. Twisted bastard. </p><p>The metal gate rises and once again Harry becomes the centre of entertainment for hundreds of faceless people, all cheering for his demise or that of others by his hand. Either way, they want blood. Harry readies his weapon. Choosing to stick with what he knows best, his sword sticks close to his side as one by one the other champions take their place. Ready for some slaughtering. </p><p>It’s odd being on the other side. Barely a year ago Harry was the one rushed into the monster’s mouth. He remembers being petrified and surrounded by souls who were more visibly scared than him. Beyond that, all he cares to remember is being the only one standing in a sea of blood that wasn’t his.  </p><p>The prisoners, the damned, start to pour out and there’s always that first moment where someone succumbs to fear and runs. Flees as if there’s somewhere to hide. As if this has any other way to end. </p><p>That’s when he notices the young Hesketh boy. Charlie. Fated to die in the arena as fodder. Harry’s so taken aback by how this golden child ever got on the wrong side of Chester. He wants to reach out. Maybe help. </p><p>But his eyes catch the tuft of hay coloured hair… No… please no not here. Not like this. </p><p>Eggsy meets his eye. He sees the horror in his face as clear as Harry feels it. He should have known the Gods would never be done toying with him. </p><p>“Eggsy…” He breathes amidst the commotion of a crowd who could care less. </p><p>“Harry… I thought you were… I thought I lost you…” Eggsy outstretches his hand and Harry takes it, their fingers brush and for the briefest of moments, things felt right. </p><p>Then the battle horns roar. </p><p>Harry hears the crack of a whip and at the same time, Eggsy pushes away. Deftly missing the bladed tip of one of Londinium’s most popular champion signature weapon. The champion gladiator goes for Eggsy, the focus on his whip entirely ignoring Harry who uses this to his advantage and weaves around the back of the enemy. The bullwhip gladiator strikes at Eggsy again and again, keeping him on his toes, constantly moving. Something Eggsy does with ease but Harry knows he can’t do forever. </p><p>The champion’s raising his arm now, cracking the whip to go for Eggsy’s face. A crack of the whip cuts deep up Eggsy’s brow but the blood doesn’t stop him. But Harry sees his chance when the whip flies back over the champion’s head. Harry lunges and lets the leather wrap around his wrist with such a speed that the blade is quick to impale itself in Harry’s arm with a violent sting. The sheer strength of the pull almost yanks Harry’s arm off but the gladiator is much smaller and falls back. Eggsy doesn’t waste a moment and when the he stumbles just enough, in one swift move, Eggsy slices through his chest. The champion falls like a dead weight to the ground while Eggsy stands over his bloody baptism.</p><p>There’s a beat amongst the madness where Harry finds a semblance of that peace he yearned for. Seeing Eggsy bathed in battle and alive overwhelms Harry with relief. But peace, it seems, is short-lived. </p><p>Charlie, having survived so far, rushes towards Eggsy screaming wildly. Harry's still bound to the whip and tries to free himself, tries to call out Eggsy’s name before the worst happens. </p><p>�Charlie spears Eggsy from behind, the pointed blade going straight through his gut. Blood flies across the sand as Eggsy’s whites become so wide his gem green eyes get lost in them. </p><p>“Eggsy!” The howl coming from Harry haunts those who hear it and in a panic Charlie pulls the spear out, readying to fight, not caring how the force pushes Eggsy teetering back. Something inside Harry snaps. His vision fuelled only by a rage that cuts through Charlie’s wooden grip and pierces through his chest. Harry swings up and the force of his pull lifts Charlie off his feet before collapsing to the ground in a dead heap.</p><p>When Harry turns to see Eggsy staggering to a fall, he instinctively drops his sword and rushes to Eggsy's side. Catch him! His mind screams, catch him before he falls, please!  </p><p>“Eggsy please don’t leave me!” He cradles Eggsy desperately rocking him against his heart.</p><p>“I won't…” Eggsy’s smiling but his tears already swimming in his eyes. “You know… where to find…me.” Even now they shimmer unlike anything Harry’s ever seen. Even now with every pained word, Eggsy’s smiling like the sun. </p><p>“I won’t be late.” Harry presses his forehead against Eggsy’s with a whisper. </p><p>“…Promise?” </p><p>“On all our gods and those we’ve yet to worship, my love.” </p><p>Eggsy has no strength to talk anymore, his grip feels weak in Harry’s hand but he still clings to it. He smiles at Harry, one last bright smile before his body falls limp. </p><p>But Harry doesn’t let go. He knows his beloved is long gone but… after all this time he’s finally managed to hold him in his arms. How can he possibly let go? </p><p>The bloodshed around him continues. Always continues. His world has stopped but the one around him keeps bleeding. It doesn’t matter, nothing does. Harry grabs the spear, still dripping with Eggsy’s blood and knows now that whatever happens, he’ll see Eggsy again. </p><p>Harry’s shaking from within with grief but he takes slow, deep breaths and steadies his strength. Waiting for his moment while making sure to spend every last one looking Chester in the eye. Harry’s sure he doesn’t care about his fury but then again Chester doesn’t need to. He just needs to stand still, do nothing, and let the world catch up with him. </p><p>With a blur of a swing, Harry launches his spear. He knows, the moment he lets go, that it’s a direct hit. But he still watches Chester's face contort with fear before the spike blasts through Chester’s face. Good. What remains of Chester’s head splatters across his guilded flock of initiates as they scramble away screaming at the burst remains of their leader. </p><p>Harry long drowns out the screams, the noise, the world. It's done. An arrow pierces his shoulder. The pain is searing and Harry’s sure there are tears running down his face, but it’s not until the second arrow hits him through the stomach that he realises he’s being punished for ruining the games. A third arrow catches him on the thigh, causing him to fall before he reaches Eggsy. Just… just a little more. He wants to die next to him, he wants to die looking at his light. </p><p>And he does. He fades after six arrows strike him down. His hand grasping tightly on to Eggsy’s. And while the swell of chaos and violence erupts around them both Harry and Eggsy manage to die with something of a smile on their lips at the thought of being reunited again…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>